All the pokemon
by SPSquirtle
Summary: Sorry I was in a rush!
1. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#3

Last story our heroes got lost, found their way, and captured a Pidgey. 

*they enter viridian forest*   
Ash:I wanna catch a pokemon!   
*Caterpie appears*   
Ash:pokeball go!   
*Caterpie is caught*   
Ash:Now THAT was easy!   
Misty:Hello!   
Ash:Hey! The narrator never said you appeared!   
Misty:But this IS all the pokemon characters!   
*I have to go*   
Ash:Wait!   
Misty:Come back! 

Explanation#3:Ash and Pikachu enter viridian forest, capture a Caterpie, and meet Misty. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#4

Last time:Ash and Pikachu enter viridian forest, capture a Caterpie, and meet Misty. 

Ash:I wanna get out of this dump place viridian forest.   
Samurai:If you at least challenge me, you can pass. If you win, I will join you to support the title "All the pokemon characters".   
Ash:Great! Go Pidgey!   
Samurai:Get it, Pinsir!   
Pidgey:Pirdgey!*I'm impatient here. I know I just got out, but tell me a first attack!*   
Samurai:Vicegrip attack!   
Ash:Sand-attack!   
*Pinsir bumps into a tree and grips the tree*   
Ash:Haha! That little klutz of a beetle! Pidgey, quick attack!   
Pidgey:Pirdgey, Pirdgey!!!!!!!!!!!*I'll KILL YOU! (scream)*   
*Pinsir falls down, with a cloud of sand surrounding his head*   
Samurai:Return. Go Metapod and use harden!   
Ash:Quick attack!   
Pidgey:Pidg. Pirdgey Pirdgey.*Ouch. I can't get through that hard shell*   
Ash:Pidgey, return! Go, Pikachu! Use thundershock!   
*Metapod's shell breaks*   
Ash:Now let me pass and come with me!   
Samurai:All right, all right!   
*Team rocket makes their next appearance at the end of the next fic, so I suggest you train at the beginning.*   
Ash, Misty, and Samurai:Of course we will!   
*Well, ok. Tata!* 

Explanation#4:Pikachu and Caterpie's first real battles, and Samurai joins the group.   
P.S.#5 coming soon!   
P.S.S.Team rocket appears then!   
P.S.S.S.Bye! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#5   


Last time our hero met Samurai. Look, let's get to the point!   


*We see our heroes walking out of viridian forest*   
Ash:I heard Brock raises rock pokemon. I should train my weak pokemon versus Brock's rock hard ones.   
Samurai:Maybe Misty and I will lend you some pokemon. Take Pinsir, who could crush those rocks.   
Misty:Take Staryu, who could wash him out!   
Ash:Thanks guys!   
*Ash steps into Pewter city gym*   
Ash:I challenge you!   
Brock:I accept. Go Onix!   
Ash:Go Caterpie!   
Brock:Rock throw!   
*Caterpie is smushed*   
Ash:Return! Go Pidgey! Gust attack!   
Brock:Ha, nothing. Rock slide!   
*Pidgey falls down*   
Ash:Return! Go Pinsir! Vicegrip!   
Brock:Return! Go Geodude!   
Ash:Vicegrip!   
Brock:Return! Vulpix, flamethrower!   
Ash:Return! Staryu, water gun!   
Brock:Return! Zubat, bite!   
Ash:Quick, harden so it can't hurt! Now use hydro pump!   
Brock:Let me join you, and take the Boulderbadge.   
Jesseand James:And let US steal from you!   
Jesse:Prepare for trouble!   
James:And make it double!   
Jesse:To protect the world from devistation!   
James:To unite all peoples within our nation!   
Jesse:To denounce the evils of truth and love!   
James:To extend our reach to the starts above!   
Jesse:Jesse!   
James:James!   
Jesse:Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!   
James:Surrender now or prepare to fight!   
Meowth:Meowth, that's right!   
Samurai:Go, Pinsir!   
Brock:Go Zubat!   
Misty:Staryu, go!   
Ash:Caterpie go!   
ALL:ATTACK!   
TR:Looks like TRs blasting off again!   
Ash:So short. Anyway, bye! 

Explanation#5:Ash receives the Boulderbadge, and another character joins them!(Brock)   
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#6   
Last time they met Brock, and Ash got the Boulderbadge, and team rocket made a first appearance.   
*We see Ash, Misty, Brock, and Samurai staring at Mt. moon*   
Samurai:Should we go in???   
Brock:I think we should.   
Ash:Yeah.   
*Suddenly a big group of Clefairy come out of the cave holding hands and hop up on Mt. Moon and start doing ballet*   
Misty:What's with them?   
Ash:I don't have the slightest clue. It's because I'm not a Clefairy, and I never have the slightest clue.   
Samurai:I shall catch one. Metapod go! Metapod, return!   
Ash:What was that for?   
Samurai:Experience. Pinsir, swords dance then slash!   
*The Clefairy all run away*   
Samurai:Arrrrrrrgh!   
*The gang enters Mt. moon*   
Seymour:Hi! I am Seymour scientist! I will join you if you put out the power of team rocket's lights!   
Ash:Um, ok...   
Misty:Right on!   
Brock:Onix go! Smash the batteries with rock throw!   
*The lights fall down and cave is once again dark*   
Seymour:Oh thank you! I will now join you.   
Team rocket:As soon as we make our appearance!   
Jesse:To protect the world from devistation!  
James:To unite all peoples within our nation!   
Jesse:To denounce the evils of truth and love!   
James:To extend our reach to the stars above!   
Jesse:Jesse!   
James:James!   
Jesse:Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!   
James:Surrender now or prepare to fight!   
Meowth:Meowth, that's right!   
Seymour:I'll use my only pokemon. Go Clefairy!   
Ash:Aaaw, you can catch one!   
Seymour:Use the metronome attack!   
Clefairy:Clefairy clefairy?*do I have to make myself dizzy?*   
Seymour:No!   
*Metronome turns into fire blast, and a japanese letter made out of fire pushes team rocket out of Mt. moon*   
Team rocket:Looks like team rocket's blasting off again!   
*Suddenly a big rock appears and it explodes and when they look at Clefairy it is lighting up*   
Seymour:Oh Clefable! I'm so happy!   
Clefable:Clefaaaaable!*Me tooooooo!*   
Seymour:I made my first appearance, but it's gone. Bye! 

Explanation#6:Our heroes meet Seymour, his Clefairy evolves, and they defeat team rocket(again).   



	5. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#7

*We see our heroes looking at Cerulean city*   
Brock:Hey Ash, it's time to go challenge Daisy. I heard all battles in the Cerulean gym are 2 on 2.   
Ash:Ok. Will someone lend me a pokemon that beats water?   
Seymour:No, catch one yourself.   
Ash:Aaaww...man...   
*Suddenly they are walking on a bridge and it tips and Brock and Samurai fall off*   
Seymour:Aaaaah! Let's get away from here!   
*Ash, Seymour, Pikachu, and Misty get off the bridge and Misty falls into a hole*   
Misty:Help me out!   
Seymour:We have chaos on our heels, don't we?   
Ash:Yeah.   
*Ash and Seymour pull Misty out of the hole*   
Misty:Let's go.   
*Our heroes start walking, not until a net falls on them and a Bulbasaur walks by*   
Bulbasaur:Bulba bulba saur saur bulbasaur!*I will let you out of the net if you battle me!*   
Pikachu:Pika pikachu pika ka kachu!*We'll battle, just let us out!*   
Bulbasaur:Bulbasaur bulba bulba saur saur bulbasaur bulba basaur.*If you win, I'll go with Ash and release your captured friends.*   
Pikachu:Pika pikachu...?*And if we lose...?*   
Bulbasaur:Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur saur saur bulba!*You have to go in prison with your friends and be our slaves at the village!*   
*The net snaps up, and a battle field appears*   
Ash:1 on 1. I choose you, Pidgey!   
Bulbasaur:Bulba bulbasaur!*Bulbasaur, I choose you!*   
Ash:Pidgey, wing attack!   
Bulbasaur:Bulba!!!*Vine whip!*   
*Vine whip doesn't work on Pidgey and Bulbasaur faints from wing attack*   
Ash:Pokeball go!   
*Bulbasaur is caught*   
Ash:All right now, Bulbasaur, lead the way to Brock and Samurai!   


Well, Bulbasaur ain't letting 'em off so easy...Brock and Samurai are adventures ahead...   



	6. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#8

*We see Ash, Pikachu, Seymour, and Misty walking through the hidden village*   
Ash:We have to find the others!   
Seymour:I thought Bulbasaur would show us the way...?   
Ash:No, it said it was lying when it said it would take us to them, and then it would only listen to me if I dropped the subject.   
Seymour:Oh!   
*Suddenly, Seymour and Pikachu step on a warp tile and get teleported inside one of the villages traps*   
Misty:Just you and me, now.   
Ash:Yeah.   
*Suddenly a big boulder comes rolling from far away, but its course leads to Ash and Misty*   
*Then, being totally clueless, Misty doesn't see the Boulder and she is just about to get run over when Ash pushes her out of the way*   
Misty:Oh, Ash, you saved me!   
Ash:Yeah. Misty, I...I...   
Misty:Ash, what is it?   
Ash:Well...I...   
*Suddenly tears start dripping from Ash's face*   
Ash:I just wanted to say...   
Misty:Yes?   
Ash:I..I...   
Misty:Just say it, I won't get mad.   
Ash:That's now what I'm afraid of but I wanted to say...   
Misty:Go on...   
Ash:I...   
Misty...   
Ash:Love...   
Misty:...   
Ash:You!   
Misty:Oh Ash, I love you too!   
*They sit there together, sobbing and sniffling, until Ash speaks up*   
Ash:Come on. We'll find the others together.   
Misty:Yes. I guess we will.   
*Ash and Misty hug each other, then start walking towards the hidden village*   
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

All the pokemon characters#8

*We see Ash, Pikachu, Seymour, and Misty walking through the hidden village*   
Ash:We have to find the others!   
Seymour:I thought Bulbasaur would show us the way...?   
Ash:No, it said it was lying when it said it would take us to them, and then it would only listen to me if I dropped the subject.   
Seymour:Oh!   
*Suddenly, Seymour and Pikachu step on a warp tile and get teleported inside one of the villages traps*   
Misty:Just you and me, now.   
Ash:Yeah.   
*Suddenly a big boulder comes rolling from far away, but its course leads to Ash and Misty*   
*Then, being totally clueless, Misty doesn't see the Boulder and she is just about to get run over when Ash pushes her out of the way*   
Misty:Oh, Ash, you saved me!   
Ash:Yeah. Misty, I...I...   
Misty:Ash, what is it?   
Ash:Well...I...   
*Suddenly tears start dripping from Ash's face*   
Ash:I just wanted to say...   
Misty:Yes?   
Ash:I..I...   
Misty:Just say it, I won't get mad.   
Ash:That's now what I'm afraid of but I wanted to say...   
Misty:Go on...   
Ash:I...   
Misty...   
Ash:Love...   
Misty:...   
Ash:You!   
Misty:Oh Ash, I love you too!   
*They sit there together, sobbing and sniffling, until Ash speaks up*   
Ash:Come on. We'll find the others together.   
Misty:Yes. I guess we will.   
*Ash and Misty hug each other, then start walking towards the hidden village*   
  



End file.
